Once upon a School Play
by Bittersweet Romance
Summary: Inuyasha Taiyo is Shikon High’s Playboy and the ’King’ of Preps. Kagome Higurashi is the girl who never gets noticed. But one play can bring these two together… but when it happens, hell erupts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey peoples, this inspired me after having a rather strange dream. But with my crazy imagination, I decided to make it a story!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything… except this story plot thingie. But I own Inu-Chan, and Banny-Chan in my dreams. I luffs them sooo much!

**Summary: Inuyasha Taiyo is Shikon High's Bad Boy and the 'King' of Shikon High's Royals. Kagome Higurashi is the girl who never gets noticed. But one play can bring these two together… but when it happens, hell will definatelyerupts. High School has never been so fun!**

Chapter One

She stepped out of the shower and walked towards her bed. She had her outfit on her bed; it was a big white shirt and baggy jeans… her intimate clothing was just a black bra with matching underwear. Getting dressed she worked on her hair. Kagome Higurashi glanced at the clock. Good… she was just about to get late. Hearing her mother yell 'KAGOME! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUTSIDE AND GO TO YOUR FUCKING SCHOOL!' Kagome rolled her eyes. _'God, Tsubaki needs to take out that tree that went up her ass…' _She thought as she went downstairs and gave her 'mother' the finger behind her back as she exited the door.

Hearing the faint call of her name, Kagome turned around and greeted her 'non-biological' twin, Kikyou Sankimoto. Unlike herself, Kikyou was a true girly girl… but knew how to take a break from hanging with the 'Preps' even though Kagome herself new that Kikyou was a back-stabbing bitch, she had tricks up her sleeves and told Kikyou straight up…

_FLASHBACK_

_"I heard of your reputation, Kikyou…" Kagome said, raising a thin brow. "And if you back-stab me, I'll see fit that plastic surgery won't help your face when I'm done." _

_Kikyou had fear etched in her eyes, and nodded. "Don't worry, Kagome… I will never do that!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

That phrase scarred Kikyou so she stayed loyal. Over the months they grew to be good friends. Kikyou even had a tomboy side, or how she put it.

"So, I heard that your dream boy is back from America." Kagome asked, taking out a cigarette and lighter. Placing the stick in her mouth, she lit the tip, and took a drag.

"Yeah! Oh my god, you should see him…"

"Uh, news flash Kikyou… I went to grade school with him; I've never gone through hell like he put me through. And I thought Tsubaki was the definition of Hell. But Inuyasha, damn!" Kagome took another drag, oblivious to Kikyou's glare,

"That's going to kill you, Kaggie-Chan. It's hurts my head to even figure out how you keep your teeth white, and your breath fresh! And, don't diss Inuyasha like that!"

"Okay, One; I brush my teeth…Two: I don't smoke these a lot, Three: I have mints in my pocket in case I get caught by the teachers. Easy as that! And, since I'm not a rabid fan-girl... I'll be dissing him every five minutes." Kagome said, standing triumphantly as they strode through the front doors. She had to cover her ears when a mirror-breaking squeal erupted from the ladies in the hallways. Just then, Kagome noticed triangular doggy-ears. That meant…

"INUYASHA!" Kikyou screamed at the top of her lungs, as she turned suddenly switched into fan-girl mode.

"Damn Kikyou! Not so loud!" Miroku said as he snuck behind them. Taking the cigarette from Kagome, he took a drag. "I just saved your life for about 10 years." He mused, receiving a playful glare from the raven-haired woman.

"Thank you, _Houshi_." Kagome stressed the word 'Houshi' because he failed terribly at the test his grandfather gave himbecause of his 'wandering hands'. "I'm surprised that Kikyou didn't jump on him like last time. " She whispered to him as they watched the jumping girl yell like the others. "How about we ditch her, and go under the bleachers and talk…" There was a suggestive note in her words, and Miroku caught it well. They were together, mainly because a certain fan-girl had set them up. Besides, Kagome liked the change… although she was having second thoughts about this relationship. She had been thinking about setting her 'Dear' Miroku up with the Royal, Sango Fujikawa. He's been eyeing her lately.

"Alright, let's go." Miroku said, smiling lecherously as he grabbed her arm and walked forward. But sighed ruefully once he heard the gruff call of his name.

"Miroku!" Came the voice of the Silver-Haired, amber-eyed playboy unfortunately known as Inuyasha. Kagome cursed as her nightmare came to life.

Kikyou stopped her fan-girlness and looked for her friends. "Kagome! We're going to be late for dance!" She yelled, making a gesture for her to come on.

The tomboy sighed. She hated Dance, but it was fun… since it WAS a sport after all. Also it was so that she can stay out of dumbass lane.

"Alright, let's go. Bye Miroku!" Kagome yelled waving as she was dragged away, and soon disappeared into the crowed.

"So, who was the guy you were hanging with?" Inuyasha Taiyo asked Miroku Yoshiteru as he scratched his head.

"Heh, That ain't no guy… you should see her in dance. C'mon, I'll take you there!" Miroku said, a perverted gleam in his eyes. Inuyasha chuckled and followed his friend.

* * *

"One…two…three…" Kagome came out dressed in a cream shirt that showed her flat stomach. Baggy green pants hugged her curvy hips and black tennis shoes surrounded her feet. Going to her spot in the front center, she got in tune with The Pussycat Dolls 'Buttons'. The other females gazed at Kagome as she did the routine seductively. But most of them threw her dirty looks of jealousy. Kikyou smiled and handed her a chair for the sequence where she were to dance with a chair.

Miroku beamed like a kid when he receives ice cream. "Look, there she is. The one dancing, damn… I'm lucky we're friends with Benefits." He muttered, and turned to look at Inuyasha.

_'Holy shit, that's Kagome!' _His mind yelled repeatedly as the other girls joined her in the dance. "Fuck…" He told himself as he watched her body start to sweat. "That's her…?"

"Yep," Came the reply as he stood up. "Well, enough watching for today. We'll catch her in Gym." He replied walking away.

Kagome swayed her hips and laughed as she sat down in the chair as the music came to a stop.

"Oh my gosh! That was great! Why didn't you tell me you could dance like THAT?" Ms. Yamada, the dance teacher exclaimed as she ran up to Kagome.

"I guess I was just moving along with the beat of the music. I used to go to dances in Middle School." Kagome chuckled nervously, and rejoiced in her head as the bell rung. "Well, I gotta get to lunch. Bye now!" Forgetting to dress she ran out of the room and looked for Kikyou. Raising a brow to the wolf-whistles, she looked down at what she was wearing. And all hell broke loose. The female population of the Category 'Preps' shouted insults at her, and the males were literally suffocating her with date requests.

Kikyou snickered as she held her friends 'Male' clothes. Dumping them into the dumpster she took a deep breath and ran to Kagome's side. "Oh god, where are your other clothes?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know! I bet it was Kimiko! That fucking bitch, she knows that I don't like having guys look at me. It's because of that fucking paint incident! I don't fucking care if she's a goddamn Royal… she's going to DIE" She yelled, making everybody quiet. Kikyou decided to leave her alone.

The seething woman glared at them, and walked off… or more like stormed off. But then, she ran into someone and found herself on the floor. Looking up blue clashed with gold. _Shit…_

**A/N: End of Chapter one!** Well, what will happen next? review and find out! R&R&E (read & review & enjoy)

-Bittersweet Romance-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything… except this story plot thingie. But I own Inu-Chan, and Banny-Chan in my dreams. I luffs them sooo much!

**Summary: Inuyasha Taiyo is Shikon High's Bad Boy and the 'King' of Royals. Kagome Higurashi is the girl who never gets noticed. But one play can bring them two together…but when it happens, hell erupts. High School has never been so fun!**

**Reviews:**

Media 

**silverwolf halfbeast: **don't worry, here's another chappie. Thanks for the review!

**xchibiahouX:** I am, don't worry… thanks for the review!

**elemental66**: I'm not one of them, I hate those type of people. Anyways thanks!

**aznangelstarQT**: I did! I did! I deserve a cookie! For I am the cookie monstah!

**Kawii-Love:** Yes! I will keep it up! -**stands triumphantly**-

**Kagome198**: alright, I did! Thanks for the 

**serenity-james17210**: aight aight, I'm keeping up 3

**blackwings89: **thanks, glad to hear it!

Chapter Two 

Inuyasha glared at the person who bumped into him. But once he saw Kagome, the recap of her dancing resurfaced, making him even more agitated… and aroused.

"Move out of my way, Wench." He sneered, folding his arms against his chest.

Kagome's anger flared once more. Standing up she placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? I believe it's you who should get the hell out of my way." She snapped. Inuyasha smirked at this female's antics, there was no way he should be scared. He was the king, of course.

"You better watch where you're going, because I've got people…"

Kagome chuckled bitterly. "What? You're afraid to handle your own battles? Some king you are." She snorted, "I hope you break your leg in the Auditions for that play… whatever the hell it was."

"I hope you…" Inuyasha trailed off and growled in frustration. This girl wasn't going to get away for this.

Today were the auditions for The Disney Musical, Aladdin. The Drama teacher, Ms.—or Mr. Jakotsu clapped his—or her hands.

"Houjo Akitoki! I hear you are auditioning for Aladdin, let's hear it!" He said fiercely, but the dense boy was oblivious. But once the teacher heard his singing, he yelled an abrupt 'NEXT!' "God, children today…" He muttered as he looked down at his list.

Kikyou squealed in delight. "You should audition for Jasmine, Kagome! You're such a good singer, and don't deny it… you're probably better than that Filipino singer, Sarah Geronimo!"(a/n: she's my friggin' idol!) She exclaimed. "Besides, it could give me a chance with him if he hangs with us!"

Kagome sighed ruefully, "I don't think a prep will hang out with us "normies" they think that they're "better" than us." She said in a low, sarcastic voice. "Naw, I don't think so… I'm to good for theatre." She said in a French accent, unbeknownst to her, the drama teacher watched her 'act'.

"Oh come on! Please! I'll pay you 5 dollars every rehearsal…" Kikyou persuaded, walking in circles around her.

"Naw, I'll be needing more."

"10,"

"Higher!" Kagome said.

"15! I'll make it 15 an hour!" Kikyou exclaimed, getting on her knees.

"Deal, as long as I get rich out of this—"

"Kagome Higurashi, you're up!" Jakotsu yelled as he pointed to the stage. "Now, sing 'A whole new world' and pretend that Aladdin is with you."

She sighed, and mentally choked the hell out of Kikyou as she walked on the stage. Clearing her throat, she began to sing.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But, now, from way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

She twirled around 'Aladdin' and brought up her right leg, as if in ballet.

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky…_

She stopped dancing immediately when Mr.—or Ms. Jakotsu started to clap.

"Brava! Brava-Diva!" He said, wiping unshed tears from his eyes. "I will post up the Roles tomorrow morning, rehearsals will be every Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays from 2:15 to 3:30. Now, get out of here!" He clapped his hands and the kids got ready to leave for home.

Kimiko Takeda glared daggers at Kagome as she approached them. "Higurashi!" An annoying shrill voice escaped her lips.

"What?" She turned around abruptly, putting on her PE shirt, which she had amazingly forgot she had.

"If I hear, or see that you got Jasmine, I will literally make your time here a living hell!" She sneered, eyes narrowing.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes. "A-Alright, K-Kimiko-Chan." She 'stuttered' and made a gesture to indicate 'If-I-get-the-damn-part-what-will-you-do-about-it-bitch?' and continued to grab her things. "And Kikyou said she was going to Audition, stupid bitch." She muttered, only audible to the Youkai's around her… and also the Hanyou.

The two girls drove home in Kikyou's black BMW. When they stopped at Kagome's house, she exited the car… and found that Tsubaki wasn't home. _Yes, that bitch isn't home!_ She rejoiced in her head as she waved goodbye to her friend. Walking up to the front door, she opened the door and sighed with content.

Inuyasha smirked to himself when Kagome auditioned, that was another way he could ruin her life at Shikon High. "I have to thank Kikyou…" He muttered to himself as he exited his silver Impala…. Oh yes, he knew how to thank her. "I'll probably play her for the 4th time. She's probably like, the densest girl I've dated since grade school.

"KAGOME!" Came the loud voice of Tsubaki Higurashi, every daughters living nightmare. Kagome came down in an instant and looked at the black-haired, purple-eyed bitch wearing skimpy clothing.

"Yes?" She asked, tilting her head as she quickly swallowed the last mint she had placed in her mouth… since she did smoke after she came from school.

"I'll be leaving for Hawaii for two weeks, now I hope that you will not do anything stupid… or I will see to it that you are on the streets." She said in her normal voice, apart from the one she uses when Tsubaki is with men.

"Alright, I assure you… I won't do anything wrong." Kagome put on her fake smile and walked up the stairs. _That means-- _Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the front door. "Hm, I wonder who that could be." She muttered as she opened the door, and her world came falling down once again. _God, I was hoping it was Miroku…he actually understands my problems unlike Ms. Dense…_

"What do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_Hey guys,_

_I'm soooo sorry to tell y'all this but I have to switch computers, because my aunt gave me a new one… leaving my mom to take this away from me. So all my info will be erased. So please, please, PLEASE be patient. Because there will be no Internet on the new one so I can't update for about, 4-5 days tops. And during this time I'll be thinking up ideas, and jotting them down. But it's not going to happen until the end of this week… or maybe the beginning of next._

**Summary: Inuyasha Taiyo is Shikon High's Bad Boy and the 'King'. Kagome Higurashi is the girl who never gets noticed. But one play can bring these two together… but when it happens, hell erupts.**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own anything… except this story plot thingie._

**Reviewer's Yeah, I love it when she's badass. Not like the innocent bystander they portray her in the Anime/Manga. **

**Inuyashasramen: _yes yes, so true… thanks for the _**

_**Serenity-james17210:** All right, I will. Thanks for the review! I will keep it up_

_**Fluffyluver666:** thanks, I appreciate your support. You get a cookie._

_**AznangelstarQT:** oh yeah, the dark side… tight!_

_**WinryXEdward:** yeah, I just thought of this as a simple change. Although secretly… you'll just have to read this chapter. _

_**Monikgrl: **I know it can't end like this! That's why I whipped up this chappie!_

_**…** Don't worry, you all get cookies! –Hands out moldy cookies- I promise I'll raise up the money for better ones! Thank you all for your support!_

**_And now, on with the story!_**

_**Recap:** Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the front door. "Hm, I wonder who that could be." She muttered as she opened the door, and her world came falling down once again. God, I was hoping it was Miroku…he actually understands my problems unlike Ms. Dense…_

_"What do you want?"_

_**OoO** _

"Oh, how you hurt me." Inuyasha said lamely as he brushed past her. "I just wanted to congratulate you for earning the role of Jasmine." He said, taking a seat at the table.

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes at his lie as she took out a cigarette. "Got a light? My fucking mom took mine when she caught me on the school yard."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to give it to you. I don't want you to get lung cancer and die at an early age." He said, the in-famous smirk plastered on his lips. Looking her up and down, he raised an eyebrow.

Kagome stood around 5'7, perfect hourglass figure. He could tell from the Auditions. Perfect supple breasts, and lean legs. God… he could feel himself getting hard. Her hair looked silky, reaching almost waist-length. Trying his best to erase the dirty pictures he created he just scratched his head, and thought of Sesshoumaru in a bikini.

"How nice, why do you suddenly care? If I recall, you said 'You can drop dead for all I care' Why the sudden change, are you mistaking me for Kikyou now?" Kagome replied heatedly, walking over to the stove. Turning it on, she placed the stick in the fire, and smiled as she turned it off. Taking a drag she raised a thin brow. "That's why I love the stove."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Because, how am I supposed to take a girl who's sick to bed and fuck her brains out?" He told her.

"I'd rather screw Houjou… or Kouga" Kagome said, suppressing the urge to laugh. But she gasped when she found herself on top the kitchen island.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha whispered huskily to Kagome's ear, causing her to shiver. "Can he do this?" Before Kagome could answer, his lips crashed on to hers. His pierced tongue bit on Kagome's bottom lip.

Kagome's mind tried to tell her body not to be aroused, but her traitorous body did the opposite. Her mouth opened and she clung to his chest. Finally gaining the power in her body, she pushed him off. "What…the…fuck was that for!" She screeched, looking at the bud that once was a cigarette on the island. Picking it up she gasped. "Holy shit I'm going to get in fucking trouble if that slut finds this out! She'll know I smoked again!" She exclaimed, looking at the burn mark.

Inuyasha looked at it. "I'll fix it, for a price…" Kagome turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Go out with me…"

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

"Because, one: Kikyou will get pissed at me, two: It will ruin my reputation of the only girl who hates your damn guts. And three: because I won't!" Kagome yelled, stomping over to the door. Opening it, she pointed outside. "Out, unless you want to see me naked." She clamped her mouth shut with her hand as she realized what she said. She only did that to Souta's friends… and they got out thinking that she had cooties. But this was a 17-year-old playboy!

"I don't mind…" He said lecherously, moving closer as if a predator would to its prey.

Kagome screamed and ran up the stairs… Inuyasha, being the Hanyou he is ran up and grabbed her foot, making her trip. Kicking his hand away, Kagome ran up and ran into her room. Entering her room she got under the bed… completely forgetting the fact he had his nose.

"Hmm… where could the little bitch be…?" Inuyasha said as he entered the woman's room. Smirking as he used his nose, he looked at the bed. Getting on all fours he crawled under the bed and lifted the sheets. His smirk grew into a smile as he whispered…

"Boo."

Kagome screamed as she crawled out the opposite way, but had troubles when he grabbed her foot. "Inuyasha! Stop it!" She burst out in laughter as he let go. Laying down on her queen-size bed and turned her head to see the Hanyou lay down beside her.

"That… was fun." She whispered, oblivious to the gaze Inuyasha had on her chest as it heaved up and down.

"Yeah…" He said as he got up. "Well, see you tomorrow after school. But you'll be seeing me differently." Inuyasha opened the window and jumped out, leaving Kagome confused. What? Will he be using a concealment spell of some sort? Probably for rehearsals. She thought as she turned around and dozed off within minutes.

**_School, Passing Period._**

"KAGOME!" Came the shrill voice of Kikyou as she ran towards Kagome.

"What?" She replied, confused and agitated.

Kikyou smiled and dragged her to the bulletin board and pointed to a piece of paper****

**Cast and Crew of Aladdin:**

**Aladdin:** Inuyasha Taiyo

**Jasmine:** Kagome Higurashi

**Abu:** Shippou Watanabe

**Genie:** Miroku Yoshiteru

**Jafar:** Naraku Daisuke

**Iago:** Jaken Arimitama

**Rasoul (Guard 1):** **Taiy**Sesshoumaru Taiyo

**Guard 2:** Kohaku Takeda

**Guard 3:** Bankotsu Shincinati

**The Sultan:** Myouga Itoshi

**Dancer 1:** Kimiko Takeda

**Dancer 2:** Sango Mishima

**Dancer 3:** Kikyou Sankimoto/ Kagome Higurashi

**The Peddler:** Jaken Arimitama

**Gazeem:** Hakudoshi Daisuke

**Prop Manager:** Kanna Kamikaze

**Music:** Rin Sankimoto

**Manager:** Jakotsu Shincinati

**Director:** Jakotsu Shincinati

Kagome cringed when she heard another yell of her name. "What is it, Kimiko?" She yelled, turning around to meet the red face that belonged to Kimiko.

"YOU TOOK JASMINE FROM ME!" She screeched. "I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD GET THAT PART! ONLY ME! NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR RUINING MY ONE AND ONLY CHANCE TO FINALLY KISS INUYASHA!"

The drama teacher stood in between them and sighed. "Ladies, now… Kagome earned the part because we needed a new face in Show Biz, plus she is the definition on pure talent. Now, I want you two to turn around and ignore each other. Because I, Jakotsu Shincinati is not afraid of you Kimiko. Not a chance in hell…" He said sternly, pointing at her face in rhythm with every word. "I may also be a student here, but that can't stop me from giving you detention until you graduate college!" With that said, he walked off. The crowd started to get louder, and the halls were getting more and more crowded because of Kagome and Kimiko. 'Jasmine' started to feel a bit woozy.

Kikyou smiled, hiding her jealousy pretty well. "I'm so happy for you, Kags! You really do deserve the role of Jasmine." This time I could let Inuyasha ruin her… and I won't have anything to do with this.

"Thanks…." Kagome smiled faintly before passing out.

_**

* * *

** _

She slowly opened her eyes, and moaned in pain as she held up her hand to her head. "Wh-Where am I?" Kagome asked apparently no one.

_"You're in the Hospital. Apparently you passed out… and I have great news! You are five days pregnant!"_

_Kagome shot up and looked around her. There was her mother… Inuyasha's father? What was going on? "I'm what?"_

_"You're pregnant baby girl, and Inuyasha is the father!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "Now you two will have to get married, but I'll be a grandmother!"_

_"Married…?"_

_**

* * *

**_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, baby… you passed out and I had to bring you here." Came the voice of Inuyasha.

"Oh god, I'm not pregnant, am I?" Kagome exclaimed, abruptly sitting up. Taking a look at him, she tilted her head. "Inuyasha?"

"I hope not, I'd kill that fucker who touched you." He said grimly as he looked at her. "Oh yeah, so that I could get in here… you have to pretend to be my wife, got that? If not then I'll let Kimiko come in and try to kill you, Ms. Jasmine. Congrats, by the way… And yeah, it's a concealment spell. It's for the play." Inuyasha whispered. He now had short black hair and indigo eyes… but in Kagome's opinion, he still looked good.

"Um, Mr. And Mrs. Taiyo?" Came the elderly voice of Dr. Goshinbuku as he walked in. "It appears that the cause of her passing out was the heat emitting from the crowd at school, and the yelling. This happens to many people, so don't worry. Kagome, has this ever happened to you?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head no. "Nope, this was only the first time."

"Hmm… maybe you are pregnant…" He muttered as he glanced down at his clipboard.

"WHAT?" They exclaimed as Inuyasha stood up and glared at the doctor. "What the fuck do you mean she's pregnant?"

"It was only a joke, sir… maybe she was stressed—"

"I was not stressed! I slept late, that's all! Goddamn math homework, it fucking stressed me out!" Kagome exclaimed, berating herself for saying her math homework stressed her out.

Dr. Goshinbuku nodded. "Well, if that is the case. Now, Mr. Taiyo, just bring her home and let her rest. I have other patients waiting."

The two teenagers walked out and made a break for the door. "Married? What the fuck are you trying to tell them? My 'mom' fucking works there for god's sakes! What if that doctor knows my mom that her baby girl is happily married to one of Japan's richest males!" Kagome calmed down and thought for a while. "Hey, I don't mind being married to a rich guy…"

"Then—"

"As long as it's not you." Kagome snapped as she turned her head to look out of window. "Wait, bring us back to school. You KNOW for a fact that Mr.—er, Ms. Jakotsu will kill us if we miss rehearsal." She said, turning to look at him,

"Fine."

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright, now here are the scripts of Aladdin, and now… The Peddler! Get on the stage and sing!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

_"Oh I come from a land_

_From a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey--it's home!_

_When the wind's at your back_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down,_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Arabian night!_

_Arabian nights_

_Like Arabian days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights_

_'Neath Arabian moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes."_

_"Ah, Salaam and good evening to you worthy friend."_

_Jaken read off the script, and made a gesture for the audience to 'come closer'._

_"Welcome to Agrabah. City of_

_mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this_

_side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down! Heh Heh, Look at this! Yes!_

_Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries. Will not break!"_

He tapped the item on a desk… since the props were yet to be there.

"_It will not—it broke!"_

Acting to be agitated, he threw it over his shoulder.

Jakotsu smiled and clapped his hands. "Good! Now I want you to memorize that part for tomorrow. Anyways, Jafar and Iago! Get up there! Oh, and Gazeem!" He snapped as pointed to the stage.

_You...are late_

Naraku read in a deep, menacing voice as he gazed down at Hakudoshi****

_"A thousand apologies, O patient one"_

Said Hakudoshi as he bowed down.

_"You have it, then?**"**_

Naraku asked.

_"I had to slit a few throats but…"_

Hakudoshi reaches into his pocket and grabbed a crumped piece of paper. Naraku reaches for it but he yanks it back.

_"Ah ah ahhh! The treasure."_

He reached out his hand and looked at Naraku with a confidant gleam in his eyes.

_Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you._

Naraku read off and snatched the piece of paper, and held it into the air.

"Good! Now rehearse those lines, and memorize it! Jaken, you will just have to memorize another line, alright? Besides, you already know the song by heart… by what you told me."

Jaken nodded as he got of stage, and took a seat.

"Now, Aladdin and the Guards… do your scene!"

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, and Kohaku entered the stage.

The Hanyou got in place, holding a book instead of the actual bread. Running off he looked back to see the 'guards' chasing after him****

_**"**Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat!"_

Sesshoumaru read 'angrily' as he held up a short pole instead of the sword.

Inuyasha looked down at them, since he was on top of several boxes…. Then he looks down, then at the 'bread'.

_"All this for a piece of bread?"_

'Aladdin' read as he jumped down, and landed 'gracefully' on the ground. Then, piles of sheets came down and buried Inuyasha. The guards look around then walk off, 'Aladdin' stands off and removes the clothing that was piled on him.

_"There he is!"_

Sesshoumaru yelled as he pointed at Inuyasha.

_You won't get away so easy!_

Bankotsu yelled as he threw his fist in the air.

_You think THAT was easy?_

Inuyasha read, and Jakotsu yelled cut.

"Okay, since we are running out of time… we'll continue this tomarrow. Although, heed my warning… I may make rehearsals longer. Since I recently found out that you guys can stay until 4pm, anyways. Out!"

Kagome sighed, if that happened… she'll be having to spend more time with Inuyasha, AND Kimiko.

**A/N:** End of Chapter 3! Anyways, I was half asleep when I wrote it, and I just thought the dream thing was funny. Anyways I'm just going to say that this is probably one of my longest chapters. Well, RRE!

Ja Ne,

Bittersweet Romance


	4. Authoress Note

Author's Notes:

I'm sooooo sorry but I cannot continue this story. Apparently I got grounded and so my mom is going to ban me from FF and MM until I can get my 'act straight' I shouldn't have drank and partied to late. So, my apologies… I have to put this story oh Hiatus. She should've banned me from GAIA of something. Anyways, I'll miss you all... so GIVE ME REVIEWS! naw, j/k j/k

Bittersweet Romance


End file.
